A Professor's Secret
by MaggieMalfoy
Summary: "Well what am I suppose to do? Go up to him and say 'Professor Lupin I want to seduce you.?" I asked Lilian, maybe a little to loud as Professor Snape threw me a look from the front of the class. The new DADA professor catches Roxanna Blake's eye in her 7th year. Can he resist this slytherin's temptations? (Set during POA)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This happens to be my very first fanfic EVER, so please bear with me. Also as in love I am with the Harry Potter series, this being my first fic please forgive me if I get some details wrong but feel free to correct me if I do. Enjoy!**

I sat leaned against cushions of expensive satin, hexing the hell out of a stuffed animal, out of sheer boredom. Well partly out of boredom, the other part being that this was the very stuffed bear that my ex boyfriend graced me with right before he cheated on me. That loser. We were together since third year, and he let it all go at the ending of sixth year which was a few weeks ago. However I'm not to worried about it, at least now I can spend my last year at Hogwarts fresh and new.

"Crucio!" I hissed, deciding on taking a shot at an unforgivable.

It was harmless to use against a doll anyways, wasn't it? Plus I turned of age last week, thank you very much. As soon as my curse hit the doll it withered furiously then at once bursted- cotton flying all over the carpet. Damn it, Narcissa would surely kill me had she been here to see the mess I made. No worries though a house elf shall take care of it. I wasn't too surprised however at the effect the curse took, from studying unforgivables I know they work best when you really mean them. I guess my furry at Michael took its toll on the poor bear.

With a huff I threw myself carelessly upon the luxury bed, the sun now fading outside the great windows of the east wing of the Malfoy Manor. Oh how I loved this place when I was younger, now however the only peace I get is when I lock myself up in here to avoid the berating questions my dearest older cousins constantly fuss to me._ 'Anyone special then, Roxanna?"_ Narcissa would say, _'because I know this suitable young man, pureblood with a wealthy family background.' _she would urge.

When I would merely roll my eyes in response she would scowl me. Then to keep in her good books I would flutter my eyelashes innocently and reply, _'I'd love to meet him, thank you.' _Blah. But my sly slytherin persona working to my benefit. She wasn't to happy when discovering of my breakup with Michael, he was the_ 'perfect match' _according to Lucius who worked with Michael's father at the ministry. But truth be told I knew exactly what I wanted- and it had nothing to do with marrying a suitable match as soon I graduate.

No. I was career motivated, I didn't want to be the perfect pureblood housewife. Don't get me wrong I'm a very proud person. I do after all descend from the Noble House of Black, my grandmother was Cygnus' sister, Lorena Black. She married into another pureblood family- Blake. Yes the huge difference shocks me to. Ah sarcasm. Either way her son, Adamus Blake was my father. Unfortunately he passed on when I was still small, leaving my mother to raise me. But my mother works at the ministry as an unspeakable, so I rarely see her. Which leaves me, Roxanna Blake to take care of myself most of the time.

However a few years ago, Narcissa believed that my antisocial qualities were due to spending to much time alone at my family's manor- so she started inviting me here during the summers. Quite frankly at the time I thought she just wanted me to babysit Draco, but now I know she really did care.

Tapping at the windowpane snaps me out of my thoughts. "Who the bloody hell.." I murmur, till I realized there was an owl fluttering about outside. I then grin a bit, this must be from Lilian, the best friend a girl like me could have. To my daring, sarcastic, rude persona- Lilian is cautious, caring, and trustworthy- but still fun. How she was sorted into slytherin is beyond me, though I have seen her cunning side at work before.

Stretching a bit I rose and raised my dragon-heartstring wand giving it a wave, and at once the window opened and in flew the medium sized snowy white owl. The eyes on this bird were huge and light blue much like it's owners. I wait a little impatiently as it lands and settles itself on an empty pedestal made for a statue. Eagerly I take the small scroll attached to the owls leg. I then absentmindedly reach into a pouch of almonds and pull out a few to hand to the bird. Only this is one of the most high maintenence owls I know, and it simply stares disdainfully at the three almonds waiting for me to add more. Selfish owl.

"If Lilian didn't care for you so much I would hex you." I muttered now offering the owl a hand full.

Once that was taken care of and the damed bird was gone I unrolled the parchment and began to read:

_Roxanna,_

_Summer has been amazing! Lucas purposed! The wedding is the summer after graduation. I'm so excited, as are mother and father. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want to be inconsiderate what with the whole Michael situation. But rest assured we'll find you someone this year. So how are you holding up? I hope your fine, the whole thing of your cousin escaping from Azkaban. Sirius Black is all I've heard about in the Daily Prophet. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about though, still stay careful! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! See you in three weeks._

I smiled at the last request, because Lilian knows very well I do exactly the things she would never even dream of doing. Merlin I could only imagine what she would say if she knew I was practicing unforgivable curses. So far the only one I told, mind you out of desperation for someone with experience to practice with, is Lucius. But oh my Rowling, the man seems to know more about conditioner than cruciatus curse. But sadly what choice do I have? I want be a professor- something I've yet to admit to anyone except Lilian- specifically a defense against the dark arts professor. Therefore I need as much experience as I could get.

I folded the letter and walked up to the window. The night sky glistened around the full moon. A mesmerizing display. I thought about the year to come after these three weeks. My last year at Hogwarts. Well my last year as a student at least. There was a tap at the door,

"Enter." I call out.

The door swings open to reveal Narcissa, she comes in with a small smile. I return the smile and take a moment to consider our similarities. While I share her straight posture and superior demeanor, I contrast to her lightness. In that I believe- from pictures and blurry memories, that I take after cousin Bellatrix's darkness, matching her dark hair and eyes.

"I'm taking Draco to Diagon Ally tomorrow, care to join us?" she asked taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Ah, yes thank you I need to make a visit to Gringotts." I replied thankful she hadn't come in to tell me about another of the bachelors.

"Right then we leave tomorrow at 10 a.m." she informs me.

"Okay I'll be ready." I reply. Short it may be this is the most decent conversation we've had since I arrived this summer because she hasn't mentioned Michael. Thank goodness, I think she may be over it!

"And Roxanna its your last year after all, do give Michael another try." she said. Damn it lady, seriously! You almost got through this without me wanting to hex you.

"I'll do my best." I replied slightly coldly.

She sighed and nodded knowing it was the best she could hope for. She knew very well how I felt about Michael these days. Then something else caught her attention. A sneer etching her features. Damn it! I know what she had noticed, all the cotton splattered about the room and the disembodied bear.

"What happened here?" she questioned.

"Well... Michael gave me that bear, you see." I began trying to sound nonchalant, as if my actions were not childish.

"So naturally you hex it into oblivion?" she asked slightly amused, which surprises me a bit, surely she would scowled me? "So much like Bella, and, mind, she got a lot of her tactics from your father." she said with a small smile.

"Really?" I ask with a small smile myself. No one ever really talks to me about my father.

"Where do you think you get it from?" she teases, "Anyway I'll have a house elf up here to take care of this. Get some rest." she says as she heads to the door.

As soon as she leaves there's a loud crack and a house elf appears in the center of the room.

'Evening missus.' the elf greets and begins to clear up the mess.

Two hours later I lay in bed in the darkness of the room, starring out at the illuminating moon, as I drift off to sleep.

The next morning my eyes flickered open as the garish light of day penetrated in. With a yawn, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. After a shower, I stepped back into my room only to find an outfit already laid out for me.

"What is this then?" I questioned the house elf now laying a pair of stilettos by as well.

"Mistress request milly to lay out 'dis for yous missus." the elf replied in its mattered grammar.

I stood there, a bit outraged. Surely I was capable of dressing myself, wasn't I? As if one cue Narcissa entered the room.

"Ah, I see you've found my little surprise. But heavens why arn't you ready yet, you'll miss breakfast." she spoke as if nothing was quiet wrong here.

"What's this?" I cried out, she seemed to be taken aback, "It's absurd that you'd risk freeing a house elf so that it could dress me? Is my sense of fashion that bad?" I ask in confusion and slight annoyance.

"Don't be silly girl." Narcissa laughed a bit, well I do suppose it was a ridiculous thought because I do dress rather well, "I picked out your outfit for today, yes you dress yourself fine but it tends to be a bit..well..promiscuous."

Wait, what? Promiscuous. Promiscuous? It most certainly does not! Well yes maybe a bit, but Narcissa is the last person who should be judging I've seen pictures from her senior year! However before I was able to retort with anything she continued,

"You need to be dressed appropriately should we run into a possible suitor today." she smiled.

Oh hell, had this whole thing been a set up? "Are you setting me up on some sort of blind date?" I asked quickly.

"Of course not, I would of told you so." she remarked.

Sighing I walked up to the bed where my outfit lay beneath a clothing cover, I felt slightly less brave about seeing what lay under- wondering what Narcissa would find 'appropriate'. It better not be something like what the women in the portraits throughout the manor wore. The thought made me cringe slightly.

I braced myself for whatever I was about to find, and pulled the clothing cover up at once. However what I found beneath is definitely not what I expected. A black gown, elegant and attractive, yet still casual. I picked it up gently, raising an eyebrow as I did so, because for someone who just ridiculed me about being promiscuous a few moments ago, her pick was not so modest. I leaned it against myself, it would slightly pass my knees in lengths and had a rather plunging neckline. When I turned it was to see her with a smirk,

"Seems appropriate for the task, doesn't it?" she said.

Uh, hell yes, I'm going to look hot! "It should work." I reply against myself, sure I didn't want to go out looking for a man to marry but attention was something I never minded, and this would certainly get me attention.

With that she left and I dressed. With the wave of my wand I performed a drying charm on my hair and it fell in place, straight long strands of ebony. I looked at myself in the mirror, now I'm not one to be conceited, but yes I just know the world wants me. Now on to more serious matters- I retrieved my traveling cloak and headed down to breakfast.

I glided down gracefully, well as gracefully as I could in stilettos, down the staircase. I may have stumbled twice, but I'll keep that to myself, thank you. I walked into the dining room to find the three Malfoy family members, seated at the table along with- to my horror- Professor Snape. I wasn't too shocked, Lucius must of invited him, it wouldn't be the first time.

As I made my way to my seat the others looked up to acknowledge my presence, "Draco, Lucius" I greet with a nod to the left of the table, then to the right I pause, "Severus." I greet with a nod as well, knowing he hates when I address him by his name rather than professor when he visits.

Serves him right, what kind of head of house gives there own house student detention for generously giving him a shampoo gift basket for Easter? _"Gifts are not even exchanged on Easter, Ms. Blake." _he said during the incident.

_"Well all the more reason to be thankful."_

I replied and ended up with two weeks detention.

He narrowed his eyes and returned a curt nod. I want to laugh out loud but contain it. Maybe I should try to make amends since pretty soon I may very well be his coworker. Hmm, no I think not. I can continue to torment him then to, in honor of cousin Bellatrix- I hear she doesn't really fancy him either. I may even be able to take his place as head of slytherin house, I smile at the thought.

Draco sends me a quizzical look. Well I suppose I may look strange just randomly smiling out of nowhere. I mouth 'shampoo basket' and instantly his smile grows to. He knows what I mean.

By the time Narcissa says we better get going, my plate is still full. When dining on peacock I know I won't swallow. Draco seems to have the same reactions for his plate his hardly touched as well. As we get up to leave I overhear Lucius inform Narcissa that he and Professor Snape have business to attend to while we journey to Diagon Alley.

I decide to adjust my outfit one last time before we leave and I quickly slip off my traveling cloak. Here I am happily pining my diamond pendant- which my father gave me- to my dress, only to feel accomplished at doing so and to look up and see the room eyeing my dress. Narcissa smirks. And everyone hastily switches their gaze else were. Nice so I do look good. I knew the world wanted me. Ah, true it may be, I have a hard time believing it.

We arrived in Diagon Ally at around the time projected. It was as usual, small, full and crowded. However as we walked, Narcissa ahead of me and Draco, people moved out our way allowing us easy passage. Being part of a wealthy, well respected family did have its perks.

Gringotts went as usual, I visited my vault and came out loaded with galleons. While in there I noticed my mother had apparently visited, for there were many new golden objects lined against the walls of our ancient vault. However there was specific instructions for me not to touch any of said objects. _"Well. Not that I want to anyways."_ I muttered slightly offended when I read her warning.

I had also managed to produce, from my wand, the peacock meal I left untouched to toss to the dragon that was chained down their protecting our riches. I felt for the creature. I really liked dragons, with they're reptilian and serpent features. Besides the goblin giving me a look, which I returned in challenge, it seemed to be okay.

"I just need some quills, I'll get them while you take Draco for his robes." I told my cousin to which she nodded letting me know to meet her after so Draco and I could get new brooms.

As I made my way to the small shop I tried my best to ignore the posters with Sirius Black on them, and instead tried to focus on the fact that this dress was really working for me. By the way guys kept glancing at me. Score. I'm sure my naturally cruel attractive features added to the charm I was displaying, however no one but the people closest to me, Lilian for example, knew of the weirdo I could be. Did I say weirdo? I meant awesome, how awesome I could be. There.

I entered the crowded shop and began browsing for the items I needed. After many _'ooh this ones soft. I'll take it!'_ and_ 'Ah this ones the color of blood, I must have it._' and_ 'Fuck it, it's expensive it must work excellent, I'm buying it.' _I finally decided I had what I needed and turned ready to go pay.

But as I turned I collided with something- or rather someone, sending all my precious quills tumbling to the ground. Bloody hell after all the time I put into picking them! Do people not watch were they're going, do they not know who I am?! This would of never happened to Narcissa..

"I'm terribly sorry. Here allow me to help you." came the gentle voice of a man. Yeah better help me after you nearly killed me, okay maybe thats a bit exaggerated but still!

I finally lift my head to see who this disaster was, and instantly my anger melts away when my mean dark eyes meet his blue ones and their full of concern. His hair is a light brown, his robs appear a bit shabby, he looks tired, and undoubtedly older but he has noticeable scars. Wow. Those scars, they cater to my strange attraction. Damn, I must be staring hastily I draw myself up and avert my gaze,

"It's fine honestly, my fault." I say dismissively. Those words feel so foreign coming out of my mouth, I never take the blame.

Much to my content I notice him take a glance at my dress before he picks up the quills and hands them to me. Our fingers slightly brush and my heart suddenly starts to pick up in beats. I meet his eyes again, "Thank you." I manage to say and he simply nods.

"Remus find everything alright then?" the voice of the shop owner flowed over.

"Quiet fine." he called back.

"Well Remus, I'll be off then." I dared to use his name, plus he really was blocking my way to the checkout counter.

"Of course, excuse me." he said, moving to allow me to get through.

A huge part of me wanted to go back and speak to him again. Yet the proud part of me, decided that that was really just stupid. What was I going to do go back there and say _'Hello Remus, I know we've only just met when you almost killed me over there, but regardless of your obvious older age I find your scars incredibly sexy, mind if I have a touch?' _Well then again maybe I could do just that..No. No I can't. Blah, thoughts be gone.

Before I left however I saw him wishfully gazing at a rather expensive journal. He didn't purchase it. Therefore when I once again met Narciassa and Draco to get our brooms, I made a second stop at the shop to get the journal before returning home. I had an urge to get it and couldn't help it. Ridiculous it may sound, I told myself I would give it to him should I ever see him again. Maybe it was wistful thinking but part of me felt that I would indeed run into him in the future.

**So what did you think, worth continuing? Or am I not cut out for fanfiction? lol**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

**CriminallyAcclaimed THANK YOU for reviewing! It honestly means a lot, Thanks for reading (: **

I stood on platform 9 3/4 in the mist of many people and steam penetrating from the engine of the Hogwarts Express. This was it then, my last time doing this. I honestly didn't know what or how to feel. Month ago I knew exactly how this would go, I would meet Michael and his parents have a few laughs and small talk while everyone is boarding, make plans to retire to their home for the holidays and then get on the train hand and hand with him. Now however that was most definitely not the case.

"Roxanna!" a voice snaps me from my thoughts.

I know that voice, "Lilian!" I exclaimed equally as thrilled turning to embrace her. Instantly I spot the giant rock attached to her ring finger, "That the best he can do then?" I ask sarcastically pulling her hand up to examine it.

Lucas out did himself, I must say. It sparkled with each ray of light that hit it and had _forever_ engraved on it. "I guess you really are over last years fling." I tell Lilian knowing very well she'd know exactly what I'm talking about.

She does. Her eyes widen and her cheeks turn a cherry red, "Roxanna don't!" she whispers warningly.

I stifle a laugh, "My lips are sealed...Cough..Lockhart..Cough." I couldn't resist.

"Honestly, you weren't even really coughing! You only said the word 'cough'." Lilian ridicules me with a glare.

Eventually she loses the glare and we both begin to laugh, "Well I suppose it wasn't the best relationship, was it?" she adds with a fake pouty face.

"Honestly Lilian the man owned more mirrors than you." I tell her knowingly.

"But he was very handsome." she says to which I cringe.

A loud horn alerted us that the Hogwarts Express was about to depart. My where had time gone? Lilian hastily made her way through the crowed in order to attend her prefect duties. I found Lucius and Narcissa saying their goodbyes to Draco. Despite what people try to say about them, they really are a family who care for each other and this sight proves it.

Draco scurried away into the train accompanied by another third year slytherin girl. I think it was the Parkinson girl. Narcissa quickly rushed over to me and as expected instead of saying _'Goodbye have a good final year.'_ She said, "Now this outfit should work perfectly for getting Michael's attention. As soon as he looks at you speak to him. Make him want to consider taking you back. Only a few month till graduation after all." And she adjusted my hair, fused a bit that the blood red tank top, that was practically a second skin by how it clung to my body, should have been pink. But alas she let me go after I told her if I missed the train I'd miss Michael.

What I didn't say was _If I miss the train I'll miss my chance at revenge against Michael._

Needless to say it was already crowded, and I had to use my 7th year superiority to get people out the way. Finally I reached a compartment currently inhabited by my fellow slytherin's. I'm instantly greeted with wolf whistles from Darius Crane and Marcus Evens. I smirk slightly as I see Michael is setting a few seats down glaring at the scene. I do a little curtsy just to add to the tension, then take my seat by Alyssa and Sarah.

As the ride goes, I completely forget my ex is even in the same area as me. I'm to busy laughing and sharing gossip with my friends to worry about anything else. Suddenly the compartment door swings open and a very flustered Lilian walks in.

"Lilian what happened?" I question immediately.

"Oh I..uh, nothing. Roxanna why arn't you in your robes yet, we'll be there soon." she says.

I let it slide but keep a mental note to ask her later when others arn't around. "Yes, mother." I say sarcastically and get up to go change.

I leave the compartment and head to the back changing rooms. I'm nearly there when I feel a sudden change in the trains pace. Then it stopped completely. Damn, surely we can't be there yet.

I'm about to pick up my pace to dress extra quickly when the atmosphere changes drastically. It's cold. I'm sad. It's dark, and even though I could just cast Lumos with my wand I have no urge to. Dementors. It had to be. Sure enough from where I stood I could see cloaked figures gliding along the compartments ahead.

So these are the things that keep Bellatrix locked up. These are what Sirius escaped from. Oh what I would give to see Michael's face right now. He claims to not fear anything but his words more often than not contradict his actions. Suddenly a shot of bright sliver light shoots from ahead and the cloaked figures retreated. Instantly warmth spreads throughout me once more and the lighting returns. Well where I'm standing it's still dark, but this area isn't regularly lit. I mentally thank whoever that wise student was and begin to pick up the hangers I had previously dropped.

They slip again, I guess I'm still a little shaky. Oh damn! I must check on Draco. But as soon as the realization hit me, it was forgotten. A man had walked out of the compartment where the silver light was cast. How odd, the train was usually reserved for students, but what was more was that he was coming my way. Suddenly I became a bit nervous with no idea as to why, but when he got close enough I realized why. This man was _Remus_.

He approached getting closer and closer. What is he doing he's going to run right into me! Then I realize he can't see me I'm in complete darkness. I think it and not seconds later a familiar collision occurs.

I yelp, "The bloody hell.." he says. He stumbled and I ended up pressed between him and the wall. For a moment no one moves, my breathing automatically picks up and it seems his matches. I wonder if he recognizes me, the only light is that of the illuminating waxing moon. I blink. He immediately takes a step back._ Curse the fact that I'm horrible at starring contest!_

"Excuse me." I manage to breath out. He says nothing at first but eyes me considerably. I catch his eyes linger a second on my heaving chest but he quickly adverts his gaze back to my face. I Mentally thank myself for letting Narcissa choose my outfit.

"I know you." he says more to himself than to me. Still I decide to answer, "Yes. What brings you here Remus? Hitching a ride to Hogsmead, are you?"

"From the quill shop." he goes on ignoring my question.

"Right." I answer now back in control of my demeanor. He's not addressing me as a student but it only takes me a second to realize I'm not in school robes, quiet the contrary actually, I may as well look as if I'm snagging a ride to Hogsmead rather than returning to school.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Roxanna." I answer and decide to be a little daring. I extend my hand as if expecting him to kiss it in a formal way of greeting. Being the gentleman he is he does just that. When his lips make contact with the thin skin of the top of my hand an involuntary shiver runs down my spine. Oh I want him.

But all to soon he lets go of my hand. "It was nice to see you again Roxanna, but if you would excuse me I'm suppose to have a word with the driver." he says.

I nod, trying to keep whatever self control I have left.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sweet Petit Thanks I'm glad your enjoying it!

Oh my dark lord. It's the first day back to Hogwarts and where do I find myself? In detention that's where. Not only that but I just had a huge shock that was shamefully also a slight turn on. As if my previous attraction to the older man wasn't enough, 'Remus' it turns out is 'Professor' Remus Lupin. My new DADA professor. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet, firstly there goes my chances at anything with the man, but secondly it increased my urges to pursue him even more. Must be something about wanting what you can't have.

Either way as if that wasn't enough action itself for the first day, I also landed myself locked up in Professor Snape's office while everyone else is enjoying the rest of the feast. I was permitted to stay for the announcements, i.e which is when I found out about Professor Lupin- but then I was escorted right down here to serve my undeserved punishment and it's all Michael's fault.

See when Remus had walked away I was left there dumbstruck for quiet a few moments- he had been so close to me and the scent of chocolate had lingered not making it any easier for me to catch my breath. That is until Lilian came blabbering about how I needed to get changed and if I was okay. That snapped me back into reality and I ignored her scrutinizing stare. I changed as fast as I could because I wanted to see if I could catch a glimpse of where Remus was headed. Therefore as soon as my robes were on I scampered through the crowed of students disembarking the train and at long last I spotted his tall figure.

He was stepping out onto the platform and I was almost to him when someone caught my arm brining me to a halt. I turned in annoyance and much to my disdain I came face to face with Michael. Out of all the freaking times he chose then!

"What do want? Take your vile hand off me." I told him and struggled out of his grip.

"Oh don't be that way, Roxanna. Come here I think we need to talk." he replied so casually it made my blood boil.

"I don't know what delusion your living in but I don't take orders from the likes of you!" I replied and quickly turned to try and see if I still had an eye on Remus.

"Who are you looking for?" he questioned.

"None of your business." I replied looking him dead in the eye, "Now let go." I said with finality and managed to pull myself out of his grip.

The train was practically empty by now leaving only us behind. I could tell he was mad, he had this certain look that said he would kill in an instant. But anyone who knew him would know it was just a facade, truth is he's a scared little momma's boy who doesn't know the meaning of bravery. However some part of his inadequate mind believes that he could instill fear in me.

I turn to make my leave already angry and annoyed that he caused me to lose sight on Remus, when he cast a spell sealing my exit. I stopped in my tracks not expecting his actions but still not fearing him in any way.

"Open the door Michael!" I demanded.

"Listen Roxanna whether you like it or not your marring me this summer and I better not catch you missing around with any other guy this year." he told me bluntly.

"Is that so?" I replied as calmly as I could turning quickly as I drew my wand.

"Damn right. Do I make myself clear?" he had the audacity to say.

Without thinking much as to what I was doing I pointed my wand at his chest and performed the very curse I had previously performed on the gift he gave me. He withered in pain and shouted like a child (of the female gender, I might add) and I stopped as I realized what I had done.

Needless to say his shouts alerted attention, not that it shouldn't have- whoever heard his pleas probably assumed that they were coming to the aid of a helpless little girl. But it would just be Michael they find. However the train doors flew open and in flew, of all people, Professor Snape. He saw Michael on the flow and me with my wand drawn that he didn't even pause to interrogate. Michael was his favorite student so I knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"Detention Miss. Blake." he said stiffly.

I narrowed my eyes at the man, his long black robes billowing around him. I was very tempted to step on it to cause him to trip as he escorted us to the castle, but thought better on it. I was in enough trouble. It was the first day for crying out loud, this will not due for my teaching ambitions. After he escorted us in we took our seats at Slytherin table I quickly made my way to sit by Lilian who was looking from me to Snape to Michael with confusion. I had already been giving orders to sit through the important announcements then to head straight to his office.

"I'll explain later." I whispered to Lilian as I took my seat.

Dumbledore's voice called for attention and begrudgingly I turned my gaze toward the front. My breath hitched in my throat and anything the headmaster was saying drowned out as I saw sitting right up there in the teachers table- Remus.

My eye's widened and I quickly turned my head away to face the empty goblet at my table. Discreetly I turned to get a peek back to make sure he was in fact there. He was.

"Lilian who's that?" I asked my friend who seemed to be engrossed in the headmaster's speech.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"That man Lilian. That man sitting in Lockheart's former seat!" I whispered urgently.

She glanced, "I'm not sure. Why?" she asked.

"Because.." I began but all to soon Dumbledore said something that now caught my attention.

He introduced the new defense against the dark arts professor. Professor Remus Lupin. I saw as he stood to be acknowledged. His kind smile, his shabby robes, his tired appearance but overall his attractiveness, stood before my vision introducing himself to my craving. It was clear he had not noticed me and I was relieved. How will he see me now? Now that he's my_ professor_.

Wanting two different things at one time is a very strange feeling. When the start of term speech was over I wanted to stay right where I was and dwell in the fact that Remus was only a few yards at the most away. But at the same time I was relieved that I had to leave, now feeling insecure to be in my school robes- feeling childish. I didn't quiet want him to see me.

So that leaves me here where I am now. In Snape's forsaken office, starving while he's feasting no doubt. But I'm getting over it, now that I think more on things- this year should be interesting.

A/N: Please R&R thx!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sweet Petit JillS Carlee Thank You all so much for reviewing it motivates me to keep writing!**

"You used an unforgivable on him?!" Lilian asked frantically.

I had just told her about my recent exchange with dear Michael.

"Lilian, quiet! Yes, but I'm not trying to get expelled just yet so keep it down." I remarked looking around quickly to make sure no one heard.

"How is it that your not already expelled?" she asked more quietly this time.

"Because I..well I was able to perform it without talking, a silent spell, so he didn't know what I used." I informed her with a small smile, it was quiet the accomplishment after all.

But I was not rewarded with a 'good job' I was instead met with a scowl. "Have you actually been performing unforgivables?" she whispered fast.

I narrowed my eyes at her. I was in no mood to be reprimanded there were more important things to discuss. "Listen I have to be experienced, don't I? You know what my ambitions are." She didn't looked convinced so I went on, "Anyways there's more." I said.

That seemed to distract her from the topic for her blue eye's sparkled with interest, "Well what is it?" she asked.

"You know our new defense against the dark arts professor?" I asked tentatively no longer feeling so bold on discussing the matter.

"Yes?"

"Well.." I began just knowing and dreading the fact that I was surly turning a shade of red, "I met him before school started actually."

Lilian raised an eyebrow, "Oh Roxanna don't tell me you did something to the poor man to make him hate you already."

What? How dare she assume that I would pick on a random civilian. "How dare you accuse me of picking on a random civilian!"

She merely narrowed her eyes at me,

"Fine I see your point, but I _seriously_ don't think he _hates_ me." I went on trying to pin point my double meaning.

It took a moment, confusion etched her features then they transformed into a facade of shock, and I was met with a wide eyed stare, "Roxanna you didn't-"

"No!" I interjected quickly, "Well it's not like I don't want to.." I added.

Her expression of shock morphed into a wide eye smile. I turned away quickly trying to hide my embarrassment. It's not that I wasn't bold enough to face it, but only the year before Lilian experienced a situation similar to this and I teased the hell out of her for it. Surly karma was due.

"You fancy Professor Lupin?" she asked not losing the creepy smile.

"And what if I do?" I challenged.

"Exactly, _what if you do, _what are you going to do about it?"

Hmm. That's a very good question. What _am_ I going to do about it.

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm going to seduce him." I said bluntly trying to keep a straight face.

I fully expected her to start laughing or reprimanding me, but to my utter surprise she took a form of thought and said,

"It could work."

"What?!" I asked not believing she was agreeing, when I, myself, was only kidding.

"Well we've pulled it off before, haven't we?"

"Lilian that was completely different and you know it!"

"How was that possibly any different?!"

"Because..well because it just was. You pursued Professor Lockhart for crying out loud! He expected people to fancy him, and he wasn't the brightest person around now was he?"

"You have a point. Fine we won't do anything, you can just lust for him from afar." she said the last part sarcastically.

"I don't lust for him." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"He's probably married anyway, a man his age, I mean." she added thoughtfully.

Married? Oh fuck, I hadn't even thought of that. What if he _was_ married? Each encounter I'd been to busy starring at his eyes to notice any sign of wedlock. But it was just a petty crush right? Nothing to read to much into. He probably won't even take a second look at me once he figures out I'm a student. Unfortunately he isn't as naive as Lockhart.

"Doesn't matter, does it? It's just a silly crush. For all I know he could be a Gryffindor." I say with a fake shudder.

"I suppose not." she agrees with a laugh though eyeing me suspiciously.

"Anyway there's something else I wanted to ask you." I suddenly remembered her odd behavior in the train, "Back in the train when you entered our compartment you looked rather flushed, what was the cause?"

"Oh that." she took a more serious yet curiously annoyed expression, "Well the ring Lucan gave me, it's charmed, you see. It set to glow red when by a potential threat." she explained.

"Okay?" I urged her to go on.

"Well it glowed that day on the train. It must of been because of the dementors, although it was odd since they wern't near yet, either way- Lucas, unknown to my know knowledge, activated it to notify him each time it glows." she said rolling her eyes. "Honestly he treats me like such a child." she said in a huff.

"A little overprotective, is he?" I asked not knowing she felt this way about his actions.

"That's an understatement."

Lilian didn't look happy so I decided to try and change the subject, however no conversation took till we arrived at lunch after our free period.

Owl after bloody owl. This woman is driving me insane. See Draco was injured recently but it was nothing by far worth all the damed letters I've been receiving all lunch hour! I was, too, very appalled when I heard a hippogriff attacked Draco, but it was more his want for attention than his injury. I personally didn't blame him for milking it, but I could easily do without Narcissa writing every blasted hour of the day.

Nevertheless as a familiar family owl dropped two letters by my plate I hastily shoved them under my books to deal with later and began enjoying my food.

"Roxanna!" Lilian whispered urgently. She was seated across from me.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed for I was enjoying my soup.

"I think you've got a stalker." she said taking me aback.

"What?"

"Look." she said and discreetly gestured with her head to the other side of the great hall.

I turned trying to be discreet myself and instantly locked eyes with Michael. I turned back quickly.

"Fucking Michael!" I whispered. But she shook her head, "What?" I asked.

"Further back." she gestured again.

So once again, with more assurance to avoid Michael's gaze, I shifted my view to the direction in which she nudged and I felt my eyes widen involuntarily. Professor Lupin was starring right at me. My gaze met his and he quickly averted his stare to his plate. I ,to, quickly turned back to face Lilian.

"He was looking at me." I whispered.

"We have DADA next." she informed me. My heart began to race, how could I not know that was next? But what's more is why in the bloody hell was I reacting this way? I guess I'm about to find out for class starts in five minutes.

R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, ikogok, sweet petit, queen of quill, jillisuzanna !**

I saw Professor Lupin leave his seat and head to his class a minute before everyone else left the great hall. But in those few short minutes I came to a decision, I'd one way or another make him want me. The table started to clear and Lilian and I got up as well. As we made our way out I pulled her with me into a small corridor.

"Roxanna what are you doing we're going to be late!" she whispered.

"We want to be late, that's how I'm going to get his attention, plus I think my outfit is in need of a few _adjustments_."

"You're joking right?"

"Lilian this was your plan, wasn't it? Now forget the modesty speech your going to try to lecture me with and help me make this forsaken outfit look sexy."

Lilian rolled her eyes, and in the next couple of minutes we decided I didn't need my cloak, I could undo my top two buttons, loosen my tie, and inch up my skirt and I'd be good to go. Class had undoubtedly started already for the halls were cleared of students for the most part. I found myself growing more excited the closer we got to the DADA classroom. Could I actually pull this off? I wonder if this is how Lilian felt last year when I convinced her to pursue Lockhart after she'd admitted her fancy of him.

"Ready?" Lilian said pulling me out of my thoughts. I hadn't noticed we arrived already.

I nodded and she pulled the door open. Lilian walked in front of me when we stepped in. Immediately I heard Remus cease his opening speech he'd been giving the class.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Chase," he greeted before I came into view.

"Yes sir." Lilian replied being the rare polite slytherin.

"And you must be Ms.-" Professor Lupin began until I came into full view and his words seized. I noticed, with much content, that his eyes involuntarily gave me a once over.

"Blake." I answered with a small smirk to show my amusement. He cleared his throat and regained his composure.

"Right then, please take your seats so that we may continue." he told us and turned back to the class.

Lilian gave me a look and I just smiled back. But however smug I may have felt at that moment was gone with the wind when I realized there were only two seat away from each other and one was, curse the stars, right by Michael. Lilian probably didn't realize and took the seat she was closes to and I was stuck with a nightmare.

I made my way to the back avoiding Michael's smug stare at all cost. As I took my seat he tried to put his arm around my shoulder and I quickly pointed my wand at him and he instantly retreated.

"Trying to get my attention?" Michael leaned over and whispered by my ear, indicating to my outfit. _If only he knew._

"Hardly." I replied not even bothering to look in his direction.

No my eyes were fully devoted to the only real man in the room. I took it a good sign that Professor Lupin made it a point not to look my direction as he explained that we'd be working with boggarts today. I sat contemplating many scenario's in which I could accidently bump into him or find excuse to innocently need a reason to give him CPR.

No. No. I had to keep reminding myself that I should actually be paying attention as this was stuff I indeed need to know to fulfill my first goal.

"Right then, we'll proceed to the next topic we'll be working on the rest of the semester as well. There is a binding spell that few know about which can really be put to good use should you need a tactic of defense." Professor Lupin said after he finished on the topic of boggarts.

The class listened intently, probably like me, ready to learn something decent for once.

"There are three variations to perform the spell, in which each would basically do the same thing but would result in your attacker being bounded into a different position. You, obviously, choose the spell that would best help your situation." He went on. Honestly did he really have to talk about a topic dealing with _positions. _

Everyone- even Michael- seemed interested. As I looked around people were taking notes or looked impressed, all except for Lilian. She didn't even seem to be listening to the teachers words, which is so unlike her. Instead she wore a troubled look and kept her gaze down as if examining something under her desk.

This troubled me. I needed to find a way to get by her to ask what was going on. And then Professor Lupin spoke music to my ears, "For demonstration I'll need a volunteer." he said, perfect timing. My hand shot up, normally I wouldn't be one to volunteer- but anything to get away from Michael, plus Lilian is seated to the front of the class.

When my hand shot up he instantly saw it. He did an amazing job at looking nonchalant, how ever for someone looking for it- they would have indeed spotted the small hesitation he took when he saw who volunteered.

"Very well Ms. Blake come forth." he said, not looking at me.

I got up quickly eager to leave my current seat by my atrocious ex. I passed Lilian on the way, but couldn't really ask her anything until after doing whatever it is I volunteered for. However I was glad to see she didn't seem to troubled anymore, in fact she gave me a knowing smile. I turned quickly, hoping I wasn't blushing, she just reminded me that I was going to help _Remus_ with something. The nerves set in. _Not helping!_

With the best look and act of indifference I could muster I stood before him wand at the ready. I hated the fact that all eyes were on us.

"There are three positions that each spell will lead you to, with the first you will bind the person into an standing position, the second a sitting position, the third a laying position." Professor Lupin informed the class and I.

I was actually surprised he had actually looked at me while explaining to, and any hint that he knew me or that I effected him in any way was gone. It was just a Professor explaining something to his student. His eyes were light blue again, not the hard dark blue they'd been that night in the train. _Oh well_.

"Understand?" he asked me directly.

"I'm quiet sure." I said with an air of sarcasm. I wasn't thick, you know.

"Excellent. You will choose one, and as demonstration you will perform it on me." he explained.

"Yes sir." I replied trying to keep casual, but after thinking about it it probably sounded flirty. Oh well, no one seemed to notice.

"Right. Now Ms. Blake how do you want me?" he asked. Oh my voldemort, he shouldn't have asked that.

_Open mouthed and on your knees. _Curse my wrong thinking mind! I felt myself flush at the thought. Hoping to quickly clear my mind I tried distracting myself by pulling my hair into a ponytail as I replied, "The, the laying one." I answered not meeting his gaze.

"Very well, your spell will be, repeat after me, '_Alimponen_'." He spoke very knowledgeable as he gave directions.

"Alimponen." The class and I repeated.

"Very well, Ms. Blake, ready when you are."

I lifted my wand and without speaking repeated the word Alimponen in my mind. No one knew I could perform silent spells, save Lilian, and Professor Lupin surely didn't know. So when he was binded and knocked to the ground it was without warning and he showed his surprise.

I was worried at first but within seconds he was back on his feat again. This time he had a genuine smile on his face, "Ms. Blake you can perform silent spells?" he asked as if impressed.

"Yes." I answered, a little excited that I seemed to have impressed him.

"I'd like you to stay after class." he said with such a teachers tone, even I couldn't hope it was anything else.

"Yes sir." I said and went as he called another volunteer.

I walked straight to the desk by Lilian and with little persuasion made the girl sitting there take my former seat so I now sat there. Lilian didn't hide the fact that she was ready to burst with laughter. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." she whispered. Again I felt myself flush. This wouldn't do so I decided to change the subject.

"What happened earlier?" I asked while another student was binding my future seduction prey.

She took a solemn look and pulled her hand from under the desk. Her engagement ring was glowing a bright red.

"I thought it was only suppose to alert you if you were around danger?" I asked.

"Exactly, Lucas is unbelievable. There's nothing dangerous around here, save the dementors but I programmed it to ignore the obvious." she said annoyed.

Sensing the tension I let the subject dropped and took notes till at last the bell rang.

**R&R Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, they convince me to keep writing this! Thanks GoldenWolf25, ikogok, JilliSuzanna, siriuslyinlove, pauline!

I stayed at my desk, Lilian nudged me on the side with a knowing look, on her way up. As if I didn't feel nerve-wrecked already. Professor Lupin stood at the threshold, holding the door open and greeting students out. It suddenly occurred to me, why did he want me to stay after class anyway? The outfit, it definitely had to be the outfit.

"So Ms. Blake, you practice silent spells?" Professor Lupin said breaking me out of my thoughts.

I had not noticed all the students had left, he now stood in front of his desk facing me. But if I was not mistaking he seemed serious and a little, well, angry when he asked, I was taken aback. However I wouldn't admit it was a slight turn on.

"Yes?" I answered in form of a question to indicate my confusion. I thought I had impressed him, this is not the turn of events I had expected.

"It's quiet curious that a mere student would be so far advance, you're related to the Malfoy's arn't you?" he went on in a solemn tone.

"I am." I replied now the more curious.

"Lucius is a _former _death eater, I wouldn't put it passed him to try to recruit children. Has he been teaching you dark magic?" Professor Lupin asked bluntly while pacing from his desk to mine.

Did he just call me a child?

This flared me with anger, I was most definitely not a child. I practically raised myself damn it. Not only that but I was appalled that he accused Lucius of recruiting me into dark magic, he has no right. Sure Lucius can be an idiot at times but I'm related to that idiot so only I get to insult goldielocks.

"Of course not! Just because my family made bad choices in the past doesn't mean I will." I stood as I said this ready to storm out the classroom. But something stopped my anger. I looked him straight in the eyes but I didn't find accusation instead I saw genuine concern.

Professor Lupin heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger as if in exhaustion. I sat back down with my gaze down on my desk.

"I apologies Ms. Blake, I did not mean to offend you. I, in no way, consider you a bad person, I merely gander to understand why you know advanced magic?" His voice was softer now, soothing even.

It was all I could do to suppress a sigh. "I know because I practice, I practice because of the job I want. And it has nothing to do with dark magic, well it does, but not the way you think." I answered.

He seemed curious and moved to where he leaned on the desk right beside mine, his arms crossed in front of him. I was not oblivious to the sharp intake of breath I took when he settled in his proximity.

"And what job it that Ms. Blake." he asked. Damn it, Q & A's is not the activity I currently had in mind but oh well.

"I want to be a professor, a defense against the dark arts professor, to be exact." I said, not really used to telling people this.

His eyes widened briefly in surprise. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered stiffly, wanting to drop the topic but not the conversation, "Professor can I now ask you something?"

"Ask away." he said with a hint of interest.

My confidence was back. So I stood up, realizing now that the desks were to closely aligned for us to stand a decent distance apart. I noticed, much to my content, that his breathing hitched up a bit. Though he nonetheless attempted to keep a nonchalant facade. I tilted my head to the side with sultry only a true slytherin could achieve.

"You do remember me, right professor?" I asked not letting him break eye contact. I noticed the amazing way his eyes transformed from a light blue to the hard blue they had been in the train. It was almost predatory.

"Yes Ms. Blake, it appears we have met before." he answered controlling his tone.

I smiled. And against my every wanting, I walked out of the desk aisle heading to the door. Midway I stop and turned, "That was all?" I asked making sure I could leave.

He merely nodded, but didn't seem able to look at me directly. I nodded too, smiling slyly once I turned and headed again to the door. He had walked back to his desk as I was halfway out the threshold. Suddenly I recalled something, "One more thing Professor Lupin."

"Yes?" he asked, seeming more at ease behind his desk, hmm. Anyway.

"I'm not a child." I said and without waiting to see his reaction I left.

Next morning I began telling Lilian everything, describing every detail as we made our way to Potions. We had arrived early since no one else was in yet and Professor Snape himself didn't seem to be here yet either.

We got our materials out and took our seats.

Lilian was beside herself with giggles. "I still can't believe you just walked out. Poor man." she said laughing.

"Well I couldn't decided if I wanted to be subtle or obvious, all I really wanted to do was attack him, but I didn't want to seem easy." I tried explaining my conflicting thoughts.

"But you stayed after class I thought surely _something_ would of happened." Lilian pressed.

"Well what am I suppose to do? Go up to him and say 'Professor Lupin I want to seduce you.'?" I asked Lilian, maybe a little to loud as Professor Snape threw me a look from the front of the class.

Oh crap I didn't see him come in. Lilian turned down to her work throwing me a wide eyed glance. She worries too much.

"Oh professor don't look at me like that, you know how it is if you want to improve your grade, Professor McGonagall was your teacher after all, right? I'm sure you found ways to persuade her for your grades." His face was beyond sneering, I noticed Lilian fist palm her forehead.

I had not notice that the room was filling up with students as I said that. Great. Oh why don't I know when to shut up?

"Detention." A silky voice laced with venom said stiffly.

Needless to say he made the rest of the class hour a living hell for me and I got a zero marking for the day.

Later that night Lilian came bustling in the slythrin common room during her prefect duties. She alerted everyone that Serious Black, my cousin, was spotted in the castle and had destroyed the fat lady portrait (not that that was a total loss, she can't sing for shit.). But I sat up bolt straight as soon as I heard my dear cousins name. Admittedly a spark of fear surged me. You see what many think is that he is here for Harry Potter, that famous third year, and that may be but that's only part of the reason.

He apparently isn't too fond of his family members either, the Malfoy's warned me of what happened, I haven't told anyone not even Lilian, it was too horrible. Merlin, will he come for me?

"We all have to go up to the great hall for the night!" Lilian announced.

Everyone made their way out of the dungeons and up the corridors to the great hall. I know I must of been pale and out of character but in all honesty I was scared. I kept my arms crossed tightly over my stomach trying to use my hair to curtain my face. I felt extremely pathetic but at the moment I didn't care. I tried desperately to remember all the defensive spells I had learned this pass year but they all slipped my mind.

As we approached the outer hall of the great hall I noticed it filled with students from all other houses. I felt slightly calmer with the population. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I the paranoid state I was in I yelped and stumbled backward onto whoever it was. Out of fear my breathing was hard. I ignored the people that had turned to take a peek at the ruckus.

This strong pair of arms that caught me, well that I stumbled into, they felt so familiar. Upon catching my balance I turned to be faced with a concerned Professor Lupin. He held me by the shoulders to make sure I wouldn't stumble again.

"Ms. Blake are you okay?" he asked voice, eyes full of concern.

But everything felt so heavy, I felt dizzy. The last thing I remember is falling against Professor Lupin and his arms catching my weight before everything faded to black for me.

R&R Please!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I couldn't sleep too excited I found out today that I'm graduating with honors next month so yay! So I decided to give ya'll an update hope you enjoy (: And thanks so much for the reviews ikogok, Pauline, Vicky131. And I will try my best to make the chapters longer, thanks again!**

I blinked wirily coming to consciousness before realizing the bright rays of light stung my eyes. Slowly I gained control of my thoughts, I racked my mind but couldn't recall where exactly I was at. Again, with more caution I opened my eyes.

"Roxanna!" Lilian's shout of excitement startling the otherwise silence.

I gave here a confused look as I noticed the surroundings. I was in the hospital wing. But why?

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"What happened?" I managed in a hoarse voice.

"I don't know last night you sort of fainted.." she explained then her face turned to that creepy smile, "And guess who took care of you all night!" she squealed in a whisper.

And in an instant the previous night's events came flashing back. Oh my jack sparrow, I fainted on Professor Lupin! How embarrassing. "He stayed here?"

"Yes, I heard him volunteer to Dumbledore myself. Said he'd protect you."

"How are you dear?!" came a new voice, and as soon as I saw Lilian get pushed aside dismissively I knew it was poppy.

"I feel fine, just a little fatigue." I answered honestly. After all I knew what caused my breakdown, and I was not about to bring that up.

"Well there, there. Rest up dear I'll have an energy potion ready for you by midday." she assured me and then turned to Lilian, "And you now, off to class."

Lilian rolled her eyes and waved at me before she left. I could'nt help but wonder why on earth Professor Lupin would have bothered staying. I'm not complaining, what with my deranged cousin on the loose, and the fact that Remus is the hottest teacher I ever had, but still I hate to have been a bother.

I'm going to go mad! I've just been laying here for about two hours already. Damn poppy wont let me leave, and on top of that she took away my wand just because I kept performing (harmless) jinx's on every gryffindor that walked into the hospital wing. But honestly what else was I suppose to do, I was so bored!

Out of frustration I closed my eyes through my head back, and let out a groan of annoyance. But then I heard a chuckle and immediately opened my eyes to find my sexy professor laughing at me. Well this was convenient. I narrowed my eyes at him in mock scowling.

He picked up his hands as if in surrender, "I apologies, just thought I'd come by to make sure your okay."

Uh-hu. "Well I'm fine thank you."

"How long is poppy making you stay?" he questioned.

"Who knows, bloody lady probably just enjoys my company, I'm fine but she won't let me leave yet." I replied in my evident frustration.

Professor Lupin chuckled yet again, "I'm sure she just wants to make sure your fine."

Well I know your _fine_. I thought to myself and instantly cursed my pervertive mind because I could tell I was turning red.

"Are you okay?" he asked. And instinctively reached to touch my forehead as if to check of a fever.

What wasn't even warm was now burning, his touch felt like fire. I wanted so much to just attack him, but all to soon he pulled back his hand and cleared his throat. "You do seem a bit warm, I'll tell the nurse on my way out. Get some rest." he said awkwardly and headed out.

I said nothing only nodded. As soon as he was gone I laid back, retracing the top of my head where his hand had been. It's crazy, all that time I was with Michael, I'd never gotten that feeling.

Poppy released me later that evening and I went straight to my common room, and straight to my bed from there. I was so exhausted from doing, well nothing basically, but still I just wanted tomorrow to come. The next day I awoke feeling much better. I bathed and dressed and headed down to wait on Lilian. But by the time I got down to the common room she was already there. But she didn't seem her usual self, in fact he seemed troublesome.

"Hey Lilian." I said as I took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"Roxanna!" she said urgently, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked beginning to get anxious.

"Not here. Come on." she said while getting up. I followed her out of the dungeons and to a place we don't usually go unless we really have a secret; the restroom where that myrtle ghost stays.

"Well what is it?!" I asked once we made sure no one else was here, my patience only goes so far.

"I've noticed something.." she began.

"Lilian your going to have to tell me, I haven't fully mastered legilimency yet." I said sarcastically.

She gave me a look, but nonetheless continued. "It's my ring, It kept turning red as I've told you, and I didn't know why, but I- well I've..noitced..it only turns red around.."

What on earth was she going on about? "Who?" I asked.

"Professor Lupin." she said in a rush.

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" I asked in clear confusion.

"She said the teacher is evil." came a high pitched voice mockingly from one of the stalls. Damn ghost.

"Look you paranormal loser I will call ghost busters!" A flush from the stall was heard and I knew she was gone.

"Roxanna! You didn't have to be so mean!" Lilian reprimanded me.

"Never mind that! What's this about Remus?" I asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Remus?" she asked suspiciously. Damn it, the embarrassment dawned.

"Lilian stop shifting the subject." I said attempting a voice of indifference but failing miserably.

Being the friend she is she let it slide. "Well it's just as I said, for some reason my ring detects him as a threat. I just want you to be careful."

"That's ridiculous though, there must be some type of glitch." I tried to reason.

"Roxanna Lucas' grandfather conjured this himself- and he's quiet the remarkable sorcerer. It's not a glitch."

It took me a moment to process this. It simply couldn't be. The old sorcerer probably had one too many shots of fire whiskey the day he made that ring. Remus- Professor Lupin- was no threat. Well besides the threat he posses of getting me expelled from school for seducing a teacher. But I'm sure that's not what that ring was picking up.

"We have DADA today, I want to see." I told her to which she agreed.

I spent all day during my classes contemplating what Lilian said. I thought more and more of what it could possibly be if it was true. He was so nice, sweet, sincere. Was it all an act? Could he be some kind of psycho? Nonsense. Dangerously handsome? That one seemed more likely.

"Well Ms. Blake?" Professor Snape questioned stiffly breaking my daydreaming.

"What?" I asked since I had not heard his question. He wouldn't dare take points from his own house anyways.

"What potion would be suitable to temporarily stop a werewolf from being the good-for-nothing, human eating scum one normally is?" he asked bitterly. Wow what did this man have against werewolves? I personally always thought they were pretty cool. You know Team Jacob and all.

"Well sir, I would tell you, but I don't know." I replied. Honesty is the best policy.

"Ms. Blake, you have not been paying attention, I just told the class- it is wolfsbane. It would seem that something more important is occupying your mind. I suggest you clear it."

Whatever. Anyway the rest of the day continued and so did my thoughts. At last I met up with Lilian and we headed to DADA classroom. Before we walked in I brought Lilian to a halt.

"Let me wear the ring." Then I realized how straightforward that request was, it was her symbol of bondage to the love of her life after all, I couldn't possibly expect her to take it off.

But to my surprise she slipped it off and handed it to me with no question. Hmm maybe I was wrong. Either way I took it and entered the classroom. Professor Lupin was writing something on the chalkboard. Lilian made her way to the desks, making sure to save me a seat.

I didn't know how close exactly I needed to be in order for this work. But now was my chance. He was faced the other way after all. Here goes nothing. Most of the class wasn't here yet anyway so I wasn't to worried about people giving me crazy looks. So as discreetly as I could manage I made my way behind him. At this point I didn't exactly know what to do so I just passed my hand with the ring over him.

Sure enough it instantly glowed a bright red. I was shocked to say the least, and due to the shock I didn't move right away as I probably should have. I was too close, he hadn't noticed I was right behind him so when he turned there was no distance between us. And the bloody class was filled in already. Just great.

"Can I help you Ms. Blake." he asked startled and trying to distance himself as all eyes were indeed on us.

"Umm. Yes, I uh, well- may I borrow a...piece of chalk?" What the hell? Chalk? I was usually much better under pressure.

He have me a curious look. "Chalk? What ever for?"

"Oh well you know, tofeedmyhippogriff-" I mumbled incoherently, "Anyway never mind." I said and turned to go take my seat.

Lilian looked torn between laughter and worry for she had seen the ring glowing. Instantly I removed it from my finger and handed it back to her.

"See I told you."

"I know, I know. Well now we're going to have to find out what it's for." I replied.

"What were you doing anyway?" she asked more amused now.

"What are you going on about?"

"Well what were you doing? It looked like you were trying to grab his arse!" she whispered laughing.

"Your kidding me, right?" But I could tell she was serious.

Then something else caught my attention. Michael was starring at me, angrily I might add. Oh damn, he probably came up with the same conclusion Lilian had. But I easily ignored him. The lesson went by pretty fast for which I was thankful, and at last everyone was getting up from their seats. I, too, was ready to go.

"Ms. Blake can you stay behind a minute?" Professor Lupin requested, shocking me.

I couldn't look like a vulnerable child, I had to lose this nervousness. "Yes sir." I replied and motioned for Lilian to wait outside the door for me. This guy was suppose to be 'dangerous' after all.

Once everyone was gone he looked up from where he sat behind his desk. "How's your health?" he asked.

"Much better." I replied.

"Roxanna, I've been thinking-" he began.

Oh-my-Tim-Burton what have you been thinking, and ah you called me by my first name! "Yes?" was my real response.

"I've considered how your potential job interest is in defense against the dark arts, therefore I've set up a meeting with Dumbledore in which we'll discuss the possibility of you becoming my assistant for my lower classes to get you some experience." he explained.

This caught me off guard. I was so wrapped up in the though of him that I haven't given my actual life goals the time of day.

"That would be amazing, thank you." I said with sincerity. It actually would be very helpful.

"Great, the meeting is set for next week." he informed me.

"Next week?" That seemed so long away.

"Well yes I'm afraid I don't feel too well, I'll have to take a personal day tomorrow." he pointed out.

And now that I realized, he in fact did look out of color, paler than usual. Also he seemed tired but nonetheless charismatic and kind.

"I understand, I honestly hope you feel better professor. If there's _anything_ you need, just let me know." And I seriously meant anything.

His eye's widened a bit. They instantly turned dark with understanding. "Ms. Blake." he said in a controlled voice, "I appreciate, I honestly appreciate, what your trying to do. But it's most inappropriate." he said but his eyes told the exact opposite story.

"What is is I'm trying to do professor?" I asked in fake inquiry.

He swallowed hard and his grip on his quill evidently tightened. He averted his gaze to the parchment he had been writing on. I took this as my cue to move forward. Flipping my long dark hair to one side I slowly made my way to the other side of his desk, the side he was on. I sat at the edge of it. He still didn't look up to acknowledge me. Slowly I placed my hand on top of his, he froze, but all I felt was fire. I slowly began to trail up.

"Don't." he managed in a weak voice.

"Look at me." I demanded softly.

"Ms. Blake. I-" he began but stopped when his gaze locked with mine.

His breathing picked up a bit, as did my heartbeat. Gradually I leaned in and right before I fully made contact with his lips I paused, just admiring the form of them. He didn't say anything and I felt his breathing on my face. But before I knew it he closed the distance.

His lips felt like lava. It was an addictive burning sensation. But all to soon he pulled back. He seemed to come to his senses. "I'm sorry, this- this is inappropriate. You could be expelled, I could lose my job. No, I'm sorry. Ms. Blake I think you should go." he said looking anywhere but at me.

But throughout all his reasons for why this was wrong I didn't pay any attention. My only thought was that he, indeed wanted me, as I wanted him. "Of course sir, very inappropriate." I said sarcastically with a genuine smile. "Hope you feel better." I said, hoped off his desk and left. Leaving him a little dumbfounded.

"Oh-my-voldy! Guess what!" I began to tell Lilian as soon as I met her in the hall.

**R&R Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews Sweet Petit, SlytherinToTheCore, Machee, Vicky131, Pauline, Isabella95. All of your reviews keep the story going!**

"Roxanna!" hissed a foggy voice, "Roxanna wake up!" it was followed by a nudge.

With irritation I opened my eyes. What the hell, I was in class? It was Lilian who awoke me. As I lifted my head from my desk I realized I was in DADA, the class was unusually focused on their work. And instantly I saw the reason for this, Snape's figure was plastered on Professor Lupin's desk. He seemed to be engrossed in a book. But where was Professor Lupin?

Lilian seemed to notice my confusion, "For goodness sake, falling asleep in the middle of lesson, are you asking for detention?" she whispered so that only I could hear.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" I asked.

"Seriously? He's ill. Remember? Honestly Roxanna you weren't asleep that long." Then she gave me a more realizing look, "Oh don't tell me you were having _that_ dream again, were you?"

This confused me. "What dream?"

"This is what the third time? You know where you kiss Professor Lupin." she said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

WHAT?! But that wasn't a dream, was it? That really happened. Didn't it? "That was a dream?"

"It's amusing that I have to keep explaining, when Professor Lupin asked you to stay after class and he told you that you'd be his new assistant (_ooh la la by the way_) anyway nothing beyond that happened yet you dreamed up an alternative ending that night where you kissed him." she explained.

Wow. So it didn't really happen. Bummer. "Well what are we suppose to be working on?" I asked trying to change the subject because the fact that I dreamt up something like that and actually told someone about it was embarrassing enough.

"We're working on werewolves again, I think Snape has been watching too much Twilight." she said.

The rest of class went in a drag. I was very disappointed to say the least to realize my little fantasy had been just that: a dream. But I found myself feeling sorry that he was ill. I wish there was something I could do. Then it hit me! The journal I had purchased him, it was still stored in my truck, I'd forgotten that.

That evening I set off past curfew to the castle grounds along the lake, with the thought in mind to look for the journal tomorrow morning. Lilian was busy with prefect duties and I just wanted to escape the castle for a while. With ease I made it past any onlookers to a rather large tree and sat myself against it. It was rather peaceful just watching the stars and gazing at the beautiful nearly full moon. It be full by tomorrow. I concluded that if I was not pursuing a DADA job I'd be going for one in astronomy.

Little splashes suddenly interrupted the otherwise still lake. With irritation that I'd been caught or that someone else was out here, I turned to see the source. Oh bloody hell. Michael stood there throwing pebbles into the lake.

"Evening." I said for I knew he knew that I was here.

"Evening Roxanna." he replied in his draw that use to make me melt, now however it only brought disdain.

With a sigh, I leaned my head back against the tree, "Listen I'm in a peaceful mood and not keen on arguing at the moment." I said wishing he'd just leave.

"Don't worry I'm not here to argue. I still come out here for peace too." he said which forced me to remember all the times we snuck out here when we were a couple. Those were memories I longed to forget.

"Good." I didn't want to converse with him so I kept my replies curt.

He came and sat next to me. I stiffened.

"Did I ever apologies? Or say I was sorry?" he asked as if he genuinely didn't know. He couldn't be serious.

"No." I replied debating weather or not to draw my wand.

"Well I am." he sighed.

"Well I'm not about to say it's okay if that's what your hoping for." I snapped.

He smiled, much to my irritation. What was he playing at? "You know Narcissa wrote to me, told me how devastated you were through the summer." he said.

How dare she! My blood boiled. Well there went my peaceful evening. The nerve of that woman, if I was devastated at anytime it was due to her excessive invasion of my personal life, and nothing to do with Michael!

_Tell that to the bear. _My conscience thought recalling the poor stuffed animal I tore up. Shut up conscience.

I was about to retort but he kept speaking, "But of course I didn't believe her."

Then as bipolar as one can get I found myself breaking out in a laugh. That was definitely something I thought I'd never do around Michael again. When my laughter finally died down I spoke, "You did always know she was out of it."

"Remember when we convinced her Lucius loved his hair more than he loved her?" he asked now laughing himself.

I couldn't help but giggle at the memory. "Ha! Yeah and she went straight and hex'd him!" I added.

The laughter died down. A silence began to build but then Michael spoke again, "In the train too."

"What?" I asked not following his randomness.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted on the train too. It was just..my damned father. He kept saying I needed to get you back by this year for a wedding in the summer. He kept saying I was the man, I didn't have to ask you I just needed to tell you and you needed to listen. I had to hear it all summer." he concluded.

At his revelation I felt the urge to hex his father, but I also in the stupidest way felt pity for Michael. Probably because I know what it's like to have someone nag you all summer. "Does he know?" I asked suddenly.

"Does he know what?" he asked now confused with my randomness.

I smirked, "That you cheated on me with a mudblood?"

His features morphed into disgust. "I most certainly did not!"

"Elle Watson, right?" I looked at him for conformation, he nodded uncomfortably- "Right, two muggle parents, only she was raised by her aunt who's a witch." I informed him. This was information my cunning friend Alyssa had provided me with when the incident first occurred.

His face was in disbelief. After the shock phased passed him he wore a look of regret. "I guess I deserve that unfortunate fate." he said finally.

"You deserve much worse." I replied trying to keep my voice light. Sure I still hated him, but I was in no mood to argue.

"And you deserve much better." he said not breaking eye contact.

I didn't know what to say. His dark blue eyes took me back to all the amazing times we had together, they reintroduced me to so many great memories. But these were the same eyes that deceived me. Still here he was now leaning in, obviously for a kiss, and I found myself not moving or pushing him away.

I thought I might actually enjoy it, might actually want it. For a split second I considered things going back to the way they were before he betrayed me. But then his lips touched mine and he kissed me and in that instant I knew I didn't want him in that way anymore.

"Excuse me." came an all to familiar voice.

My heart pounded. Oh no, oh no! I pushed Michael away immediately. There stood Professor Lupin looking as handsome as ever in the night light yet slightly paler than normal. I couldn't really read his expression. A little put off maybe? Or was I imagining that? Perfect timing, right? _Oh fucking Michael you ruin everything!_

**R&R!**

**Btw I know this chapter is short but it's just a filler chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks Zynette, Sweet Petit, Vicky131, mistofan, CaityPanda for commenting! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Readers you all know comments inspire me to keep writing this story (:**

"Excuse me." came an all to familiar voice.

My heart pounded. Oh no, oh no! I pushed Michael away immediately. There stood Professor Lupin looking as handsome as ever in the night light yet slightly paler than normal. I couldn't really read his expression. A little put off maybe? Or was I imagining that? _Oh fucking Michael you ruin everything!_

"Yes sir." Michael used his charm that he often did to get out of trouble.

"Students should not be out at this hour. Especially given this years circumstances, surely you two would be wiser than that." Professor Lupin reprimanded.

"Sorry sir we were just-" I began trying to apologies. Michael gave me the strangest look, because not once since he's known me have I attempted to apologies to a teacher or anyone for that matter.

"Roxanna I expect more form you, especially if you still wish to be my assistant. You will need to be able to set an example for the lower years." he said but not as harshly when he spoke to me as he was when he had spoke to Michael. My stomach did little flips at that.

"Assistant?" Michael repeated questioningly, he had no idea of my desires to be come a professor. And I most certainly was not keen on him finding out right now.

So I ignored him, "Sorry Sir, it won't happen again."

"Very well, I'll let it pass this time. But I expect for there not to be a next time. Off now." he dismissed and continued with his stroll.

"I say we teach that block not to mess with slytherin's, what do you say Roxanna?" Michael said once Professor Lupin was out of earshot.

"No!" I retorted a little too quickly.

Michael raised an eyebrow, "No?" he asked questioningly.

I mentally slapped myself. It was not like me to defend a teacher, and no doubt Michael knew me well enough to know that. "No...because.." I began trying to find a reason to redeem myself, "because.. if we get detention then we won't be able to go out this weekend." I said the first thing that I could make up and instantly regretted it.

His suspicious expression morphed into a smirk, "Your right." he said with a wink.

What the hell did I just do?!

It was bright and early the following day and I found myself rummaging through my trunk in search of a very certain journal. And alas I had found it!

"Nice, going to start keeping a diary of all your..umm..'special' dreams?" A familiar voice taunted behind me.

I turned and narrowed my eyes at Lilian. "Shut up, this is actually for _him_." I whispered the last part.

"Anniversary present, eh?" she chuckled.

"Honestly I was never this bad with you last year!" I said trying to suppress a blush.

"Oh of course not." she said sarcastically, "Anyway I don't think you'll be able to give it to him today. Word is Snape is covering his class again."

"Are you bloody serious? How ill can that man be?!" I said a bit too loud.

"What man?" asked Alyssa as she came to lay on her four posture. Damn I hadn't seen her.

"Oh, um, Professor Lupin, I had..something to turn in." I replied, it was half true anyway.

"Oh! That Lupin guy, Yummy!" she giggled.

My eyes widened and I'm sure Lilian's did to.

"What?!" I gawked at Alyssa.

"Yeah he's a hottie." she said with ease as if it was something obvious and normal.

"Surly your joking?" Lilian asked.

"Oh come on! You two can't take your eyes off him when we're in class!" Alyssa replied with a knowing smile.

"What?!" Lilian and I replied simultaneously.

I didn't think that others might have been watching all that time.

"I don't stare at him!" Lilian added.

"True. When you stare you seem more to be lost in thought. Probably fantasizing about Lucas, eh?" Alyssa said suggestively.

Lilian turned a slight crimson, "Oh..yeah..right..Lucas of course." she said unconvincingly. I'll have to get to the bottom of this later.

"Anyways, I'd be all over that." Alyssa told me with a wink, indicating Professor Lupin, "You should try to seduce him." she said jokingly.

My expression turned into that off shock.

"Ha! What a ridiculous thing to say." Lilian chimed in nervously.

"Oh come on I was only kidding. Geez what's gotten into you? Does Michael have you on that short of a leach?" Alyssa asked.

Relieved, I started to laugh. Till something struck me, how the fuck does she know I'm kinda (unwillingly) back with Michael?!

"How do you know I'm with Michael again?" I questioned quickly.

"Are you serious? How wouldn't I know? He's told the whole bloody school." she said as she began to file her nails.

Damn! I swear Michael is impossible. He just had to brag about how every girl comes crawling back to him didn't he?!

"Excuse me." I said and rose from my crouched position to my feet. I grabbed my wand and headed out the common room.

I meandered through the halls determined to find Michael till something caught my eyes. I wasn't quiet sure which hall I was in, or which floor for that matter, but now that I looked at it it seemed vacant. Well vacant, save the two shadows emanating from the far corner.

A sudden surge of curiosity emerged in me and I decided to discreetly investigate. Midway there I stopped dead on my tracks as a fierce thought hit me, What if it was Sirius Black?! Oh no! Anything but him! How could I be so nieve? Why didn't I think sooner?

But apparently I was close enough to now hear the conversations and as the familiarity of the voices settled in my worries subsided. But my curiosity was once again rekindled. Those voices belonged to Professor Lupin and Professor Snape. _Oh my they weren't...no..no..impossible. _My perverted mind quickly assuming the worse.

Instead of letting my assumptious mind worry me with endless more possibilities as to why two grown professors would secretly be together in a vacant hall, I decided to actually listen to what they were saying.

"Yes, yes Severus. I know." came Professor Lupin's voice. Oh hell saying 'Yes, yes.' was not a good sign.

"Yes well I might hope you would. It can only help so much so make sure your enter the passage by the right time." replied Professor Snape. Goodness if he didn't sound so annoyed I'd be fearing the worst right now due to his choice of _wording_.

"I'll be at the whomping willow at 8:00 just as night falls." Professor Lupin replied.

Then my worries picked up again. And for some reason I felt really embarrassed, even though I knew they didn't know I was here. _Was he going to meet him there? Like on a date..._ The thought made me cringe. Snape on a date? With my man? Hell no. Impossible. But if not that then what could they be talking about?

Then the sound of footsteps broke my thoughts and I quickly hid behind large pillars. From behind I could see Snape pass by briskly. I took a moment to consider, maybe he could be a little, well you know, maybe that's why his hair is the length of Alyssa's and you know he kinda does walk with an attitude. My attention was soon drawn to the latter person who passed by. Lupin looked ill and tired as he passed by slightly slumped. Hmm he was probably planning to dump Snape by the looks of it.

Oh but how I wasted my time. Why didn't I consider this alternative before? Handsome, older _and_ single? Of course he had to be gay. GRRR.

"Snape and Lupin?" Lilian asked with disgust, "That's impossible!" she said cringing then busting into laughter.

"A bit farfetched, isn't it? But if they weren't talking about that then what?" I retorted.

"There's plenty of other things they could of been discussing, I swear your mind always jumps to the silliest thing." she replied.

Later that night I excused myself early at dinner. It was nearing 8 and of course Professor Lupin was absent, however Snape was here. Therefore my whole teacher on teacher hypothesis was proven wrong. Good thing too, this meant I still have a shot at Remus. Yay.

But I was still curious as to why he was going to the shrieking shack at this hour. Especially in his current condition. But there was only one way to find out. I knew where the whomping willow passage lead so at least I knew where to go. Another good thing that I know is how to tame the thing. Learned in fifth year when the bitch tried to steal my purse with it's wild branches.

Anyway I managed to sneak out of the castle with some difficulty courtesy of filch's damn cat. Luckily I have awesome wand skills and the cat was now being chased by a muggle dog. It was a little chilly tonight as I made my way across the castle grounds. I checked the time and realized I must have spent more time dodging filch than I thought. Professor Lupin would have been in there for a while now then.

I picked up a branch and glanced at the full moon as I prepared to go tame the tree to clear my entrance. But a piercing scream erupted suddenly in the distance, startling me. It sounded of Professor Lupin and an animal? _Merlin! Was he being attacked? Should I go get help? No there's no time!_

On impulse I ran to the whomping willow used the branch to tame it and proceeded, wand at the ready, down the passage. After a while I reached the trapped door I'd need to raise to get in. I paused for a moment trying to see if I heard anything. The screaming had dialed down a lot. It seemed now more groaning in pain and struggling. Oh no! Was something eating Professor Lupin?!

Oh damn, what am I suppose to do? It's not like I'm spiderman or something. But still I can't just do nothing, I care about him to much to let something happen to him. Fuck why couldn't it have been someone unimportant like Michael or Michael's dad, I would of soo let what ever crazy animal is in there eat them.

Oh well here goes nothing. I busted the trap door open and jumped in as fast as I could. "Don't worry sir, I'll save you!" I tried yelling confidently, failing miserably.

I don't know what I was expecting, but it was by far not the scene displayed in front of me. A cold, dark broken room with blood and scratch marks everywhere. Cracked windows and worst of all chains connected to the wall and connected to those chains was Professor Lupin, who, if possible, looked worse than the room.

He sat against the walls, hands and legs bound. His clothing was extremely ripped, blood covered the slightly exposed parts of his body. He seemed to be panting in pain. Either this was really hardcore BDSM, or poor Remus is really hurt! (And admittedly I'm not sure which I'd prefer it to be.)

The room was completely dark now, it seemed as a cloud was passing over the illuminating moon at the moment.

"Ms. Blake! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Professor Lupin's hoarse voice asked sounding surprised and scared.

"Professor are you okay? Do you need help? Who's doing this to you?" I couldn't help the swarm of questions flooding out my mouth. "Lumos." I cast light on my wand.

I could now see his distressed face. I attempted to near him to help release him from the chains he was bound to.

"No! What are you doing?! You'll get yourself killed!" he shouted.

I stopped. "What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you here! Come on we can escape!" I snapped. Damn him ruining my superhero moment. But then again aww he was doing the whole 'leave me, save yourself' thing, how cute. But now was not the time for that.

"Roxanna you don't understand you need to leave now!" he argued.

"I can help you!" I urged.

"Leave!" he yelled, but the room started to brighten again and as light sunk in I found myself backing away from him quickly.

Professor Lupin had started struggling and screaming again. And now I could see why. His handsome form was transforming before me into something animal like. His wrists and ankles, now furry and paw-like, pulled against the chains and his head collied with the wall roughly. Oh hell, Professor Lupin is a werewolf!

**R&R! Please.**


End file.
